Experiencias de otra vida
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: ¿Itachi es Obito y Obito es Itachi? one shot para el reto Intercambio de cuerpo del foro La aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


¿Itachi es Obito y Obito es Itachi? One shot para el reto Intercambio de cuerpo del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

En este fic la masacre Uchiha nunca ocurrió y Obito nunca se fue con Madara, ambos son ninjas activos y honorables de la aldea.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

EXPERIENCIAS DE OTRA VIDA

Despertaba de manera cálida, envuelto en sabanas delicadas siendo embriagado por un exquisito aroma y un suave cuerpo que envolvía al suyo, un momento, él dormía solo, jamas dormía en compañía de alguien mas, debía despertarse de una vez, pero el maldito dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, desde ese momento juraba solemne como las ultimas diez mil veces que nunca mas tomaría sake, pero eso ahora no era lo importante, lo que necesitaba ahora era saber con quien había amanecido, pero, su cuerpo se sentía extraño, aun no se despertaba, apenas intentaba abrir sus parpados y su cuerpo se sentía diferente, muy diferente, incluso el largo cabello le caía en su rostro, un momento ¿larga cabellera? ¿desde cuando él tenia el cabello largo?, se pasaba una de sus manos por su cabeza descubriendo una larga y fina melena desparramada por su espalda, hombros y parte de la cara, ja, seguro seguía dormido, porque ¿de que otra forma tendría una larga cabellera y estaría en la cama con la mujer de Itachi?

¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! La mujer de su primo estaba desnuda ¡DESNUDA! En la misma cama de él, y ahora lo veía como si hubiese perdido la razón, ¡oh rayos! Si Itachi Uchiha no lo había matado antes por sus tonterías, ahora si lo haría, debía, NO, necesitaba salir de ahí inmediatamente, o echarla a ella pero, esa no era su habitación, era la de ella, la de su primo y de ella, la fotografía de matrimonio en la cómoda se lo indicaba.

-¿Estas bien amor?

¿Amor? ¿desde cuando ella le decía amor? Es mas, ¿desde cuando...? al diablo tantas preguntas estúpidas, ahora si que estaba confundido, debía buscar a Itachi y explicarle la situación antes que lo descubriese ahí y le asesinara sin compasión alguna.

Sin responder la pregunta de la dulce mujer a su lado, el Uchiha se levantó presuroso hacia el baño, quería irse de inmediato pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba solo vestido con un bóxer, por lo que se dirigió al lugar mas cercano, el baño, pero menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando su rostro en el espejo contemplo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Acostumbraba despertar abrazado a su amada esposa, su calor le envolvía mañana a mañana, por lo que se le hizo extraño no encontrarla cuando estiro su brazo para atraerla hacia su cuerpo, ahora que lo meditaba con mas detenimiento, ni su dulce aroma se sentía en el ambiente, su sola presencia llenaba el ambiente con su peculiar aromas a lilas y rosas, pero ahora solo sentía el desagradable olor a licor, eso le hizo arrugar la nariz en señal de descontento.

Abrió sus ojos presurosos, no tenia sentido que en su sagrado hogar oliera tan mal a tempranas horas de la mañana.

"¿Pero que diablos?" para sus adentros pensó el azabache, sus obscuras orbes observaban con curiosidad cada rincón del modesto apartamento, ¿que diablos hacia en la casa de su primo Obito? ¿como llego ahí? Diablos, no lo sabia, la noche anterior su primo hizo y dojo tantas tonterías de ebrio que le costaba razonar con claridad, aparte esa resaca terrible no lo dejaba en paz, con ambas manos se masajeaba la cabeza en miras a calmar el endiablado dolor pero de nuevo otra desagradable sorpresa, su larga cabellera no esta, ¡No esta! El nunca ha sido vanidoso ni materialista pero su cabello es algo que le ha gustado mantener largo desde que era pequeño, aparte que su esposa amaba acariciarlo, hablando se ella, seguro estará molesta por no ir en la noche, pero espera, el si paso la noche con ella, jamas olvida ningún candente encuentro intimo y menos después del regalo que le tenia preparado, se levanto de la incomoda cama y se dirigió al baño, es que si su primo le corto el cabello se encargaría de hacerle la vida miserable el resto de su vida, no solía abusar de su poder pero era bueno repartir ordenes de vez en cuando.

Una vez en el cuarto de baño, lo primero que hizo fue revisar la imagen de su cabello en el espejo pero ¡oh! No era él, era el rostro de su primo Obito, él, Itachi Uchiha ahora era Obito Uchiha, eso no le podía estar pasando, "vamos Itachi piensa, ¿que pudo haber pasado para estar en esta situación?" se consultaba el ahora Obito sin quitar un solo momento la vista de la imagen que proyectaba el espejo. Tenia que resolver esa situación de inmediato, dentro de unas escasas dos horas tenia que recibir una comisión de Suna para un importante tratado de paz y algo tan importante como eso no podía posponerse.

XXXXXXXXXXX

La noche anterior, en medio de una celebración, Obito que tenia por costumbre embriagarse hasta no poderse mantener en pie, lo hizo de nuevo, Itachi no podía creer que ese primo suyo tuviera la misma edad que Kakashi san, un hombre de casi treinta años y aun tenia actitudes muy infantiles, su ex compañero de equipo ofreció a llevarlo a casa y este se negó, quería que Itachi lo acompañara alegando que tenia algo importante que mostrarle, nadie opuso ningún argumento cuando el joven Hokage acepto la petición de su primo, seguro era una tontería de el otro azabache pero su gentileza para con los suyos nunca la dejaría de lado.

Puesto que el mayor no podía sostenerse en pie solo, Itachi lo llevaba recostado de su hombro mientras que en sus delirios de borracho decía cada sarta de tonterías mas grandes que la otra, de repente se detuvo abruptamente y se separo del genio del clan, este ultimo poco extrañado por los cambios drásticos de personalidad de su interlocutor solo se quedo viéndolo en espera de lo que fuera le quisiera decir, pero en lugar de decir alguna palabra, el mayor comenzó a hacer una extraña combinación de sellos alegando que había aprendido a...

Hasta ahí llego antes de desplomarse, pero en ningún momento cayo puesto que el otro lo sostuvo, ya cansado de esa situación y con ansias de llegar a casa junto a ella, lo subió a su espalda y lo llevo rápidamente hasta su apartamento hasta dejarlo recostado en su cama, pero antes de salir sintió un leve pinchazo en su cabeza, restándole importancia partió y lo dejo.

Obito en la inconsciencia de su sueño intentaba recordar que jutsu era el que había formado con los sellos, el solo quería mostrarle a Itachi un nuevo modo de guardar chakra, un proceso similar al de reunir energía al estimo senjutsu, pero en su sueño eran sellos muy diferentes pero no podía recordar que.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Diablos, diablos, diablos ¿por que le pasaban estas cosas?, estaba encerrado en el baño, intento usar el kamui para transportarse a otro sitio pero no funciono, ninguno de sus jutsus funcionaba y estaba seguro que Itachi pasaba por una situación similar, si tan solo fuera un genio como Itachi o como Shisui, pero no, el era un ninja de élite, especializado en ataques pero no el mejor a la hora de idear planes, es que necesitaba escapar desesperadamente, otra de las cosas en las que no era muy bueno era en la diplomacia y ahora Hinata, la esposa de su primo esperaba que saliera de su encierro en el baño para cerrar negociaciones de paz con los embajadores de Suna.

Mientras tanto Obito (Itachi) se dirigía a la mansión Hokage, necesitaba arreglar ese problema ya, tenia una importante reunión y de ninguna manera dejaría algo como eso en las manos del atolondrado de Obito, el verdadero Obito, esto era tan confuso para el que era un genio, no podía ir por ahí diciendo que estaba en el cuerpo de su primo, lo tildarían de loco y de ninguna manera era su intención dañar la reputación de el otro, pero de algo estaba seguro, le asignaría las peores misiones que se le presentaran, no le perdonaría haberlo metido en ese embrollo y menos que haya estado en la misma cama de Hinata, después de analizar la situación se dio cuenta que si el estaba en la cama de Obito, en su cuerpo, Obito estaba en el suyo, en la cama con su esposa, seguramente la vio desnuda, ella acostumbraba hacerlo luego de hacer el amor, ese pensamiento le enervaba la sangre, ningún otro hombre tenia derecho a posar su vista en ella, solo él podía, por algo se apresuro a conquistarla y asegurarse que fuera suya antes que alguien mas se le ocurriera descubrir sus encantos.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a la ola de respeto que le tenían en la aldea, ese hecho lo abrumaba un poco, aunque fuera su sueño defender y proteger su amada aldea se sentía atrapado cuando los demás habitantes de la aldea no lo trataban como un igual solo por ser el Hokage, pero como Obito sentía esa extraña libertad de saber que puede estar en cualquier lugar y nadie le presta mas atención de la debida "buenos días Obito kun" "¿como te sientes hoy muchacho?" eran algunas de las cálidas palabras que recibía, estaba seguro que haber sido él ni siquiera hubiese podido transitar libremente las calles sin que fuese rodeado de saludos, alabanzas, regalos, consejos... pero ese no era él, esa era la vida del atolondrado de su primo mayor, ese que en el pasado casi murió, quien creyéndose al borde de la muerte y movido por la generosidad de su corazón le regalo a su compañero de equipo su ojo Sharingan.

La mansión Hokage como siempre estaba custodiada por los fieles ninjas que lo protegerían a el y su familia con su vida de ser necesario, solo tuvo que anunciarse para que lo atendiesen, ya estaban acostumbrados a verle a menudo y le autorizaron la entrada de inmediato. En cualquier otra situación se hubiese adentrado a su habitación pero ahora no era Itachi, era Obito y por lo tanto debía respetar la privacidad de la pareja, muy bien eso no le agradaba pensarlo en tercera persona, pero no tuvo tiempo de indagar mas en sus pensamientos ya que el rostro angustiado de Hinata le alerto, ella estaba al borde del llanto, le suplico que hablara con "Itachi" que llevaba un buen rato encerrado en el baño y no quería salir, tenia una reunión importante y pedía que alguien mas se hiciera cargo puesto que no se sentía bien, el falso Obito tenia el gran impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no tenia nada pero no quería preocuparla mas con la loca historia del cambio de cuerpo, ya después le contaría, ahora lo importante era hablar con el falso Itachi y resolver la situación de una buena vez, por eso una vez que Hinata le dio permiso de entrar, este llamo al otro desde el lado contrario de la puerta, una vez abierta la puerta el falso Itachi reía nerviosamente, gesto que descontrolo al Uchiha menor, esas muecas le hacían ver estúpido, él no acostumbraba hacer ese tipo de muecas y le desagradaba verlo en su rostro, quería golpearlo pero si lo hacia dañaría su cuerpo, tenían que hablar, ya después vería como lo castigaba.

Luego de hacer los respectivos sellos de manera inversa a la anterior, ambos sintieron un fuerte dolor de cabeza que les hizo cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrieron de nuevo y para alegría de ellos, ambos estaban en sus respectivos cuerpos, Obito pudiera ser un atolondrado la mayoría de las veces pero no era estúpido, esa mirada y esa aura que desprendía el Hokage no eran buenas, por eso haciendo uso del kamui se marcho inmediatamente de la residencia del mandatario de Konoha.

Itachi se sentía feliz de volver a ser él, pudo haber evitado que Obito se fuera e impartirle su castigo de una pero tenia algo mas importante que hacer, salio de la habitación de baño en busca de ella, estaba adicto a su presencia, a sus besos, a su melodiosa voz, ese día no había recibido un delicioso beso de sus labios de miel y no podía comenzar su día sin antes haberla besado, sin decirle que ya estaba bien. Cuando se encontró con su mirada preocupada la atrajo hacia el en un fuerte abrazo que expresaba cuanto la había extrañado en ese par de horas que estuvo fuera de su cuerpo, luego se apodero de sus carnosos y suaves labios y los baso hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados.

-Buenos días hime- susurro con su sexy y varonil voz que la aturdían.

-Buenos días amor.

Como ven, esto fue todo, amo el ItaHina y no me pude resistir, espero les haya gustado, disculpen los errores ortográficos.


End file.
